You deserve for happiness
by laprincesadelamor
Summary: One-shot based on the Canadian promo for season 3 with a stage kiss Oliver and Felicity. Oliver has a serious conversation with Laurel about Felicity and his feelings for her. And he decides then to the serious step towards happiness. Read and let me know what you think.


**Hello everyone! :)**  
**This is my first fanfic about Olicity. I've hope you like it.**  
**One-shot is set to 3x01. After dating Oliver and Felicity. Laurel is in Team Arrow.**  
**The idea I had before, but interacts with the Canadian promo for Season 3.**  
**English is not my first language so I'm sorry for all the mistakes.**

* * *

**"You deserve for happiness"**

Oliver as always when he wanted to get away from something that used the salmon ladder. Just like this time. But it didn't help him. He's still pissed. Finally he wanted to do something with himself in mind and as always something prevented him. This time it was a bomb. One stupid bomb. He was on a date with Felicity. It was perfect. Felicity dissolved hair and wearing a red dress. She looked beautiful. They talked about everything. She was the first person who listened to him. She was the first person whom he told about the island and what happened there. Everything was going perfectly until the bomb exploded. Everywhere people just screaming. He didn't pay attention to what is happening there. He attention was paid to her. Felicity. She was lying unconscious in his arms. At the temple she had a wound. He doesn't remember what happened next. The next thing he remembers is that Felicity is on the table in the foundry. He remembers how Dig with the help of Roy's trying to save Felicity. His Felicity. He never had been so afraid of how at this point. He can't lose her. When John had finished he sat up all night with her. He couldn't leave her alone. Oliver opened his eyes and hung still on the level. He heard her words in his head: _"It's not your fault. It was a wonderful date, I've had worse."_  
How can she say that. With his fault someone wanted to hurt her.  
Suddenly he pulled it out of mind the sound of the door. He jumped down to the floor and prepared to attack.  
_  
"It's just me, Ollie"_ - he heard the voice of Laurel.

_"What are you doing here?"_ - He asked

_"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? You should be with Felicity"_ - Laurel shouted to him.

_"I shouldn't"_ - he said

_"I think you should. She needs you. You need her. You love her so fight for her, Ollie. I'm not blind. I can see how you look at each other with affection. I see your eyes sparkle and smile sincerely when you only think about her or see her. You never looked at me the way you look at her. You deserve to be happy. You both deserve for happiness."_- Laurel said, walking over to Oliver.

_"I don't deserve for her. I want her to be happy but with me she will not be happy. Being with me her life is in danger."_ – Oliver said sadly.

_"You're wrong, Ollie. Just being together you both can be happy. Can you protect her and we will help you in this. And now, You go home, take a shower and go to sleep"_ - Laurel said in a serious tone.

Oliver resigned grabbed his jacket and the phone and went to home. Laurel with a triumphant smile watched as her former fiance returns to home.

The next day he was on way to the hospital, where Felicity waited. Oliver walked into the waiting room and saw her. Felicity walked nervously in circles. She looked lovely in a purple dress to the knee.

_"Felicity"_ - Oliver said as soon as we walked over to her.

_"Oliver"_ – the blonde said and turned to him.

_"Hey. Everything is fine. She will be fine."_ - Said with a smile while grabbing the blonde's elbow.

_"Where did you get this confidence? Now, many children are born sick. Still to hear how the doctors didn't detect any disease during pregnancy, and the babies are born with some birth defects."_ - She said breathlessly.

_"She'll be fine. She will be as strong as her dad. Calm down, Felicity"_ - Oliver said as he grabbed her face and gradually he began to approach the his.

_"I can not calm down. Wait .. What .. What are you doing, Oliver?"_ - Asked stammering Felicity and grabbed Oliver's elbow

_"I want to kiss you. I think that it can also reassure you"_ - he whispered in reply.

Felicity didn't manage to answer him because Oliver's mouth were already on her.  
As soon as his lips touched her, the whole world disappeared. They were the only ones in their fairy tale. Nobody and nothing mattered. Only the kiss to which each of them waited so long. On their happy ending. Because they both deserve for it.

* * *

**Ok, so what do you think about this?**  
**I'm happy to read your opinions.**  
**Kisses, Karolina!**


End file.
